themamasfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 102: For Better or Worse
Vinton and Naomi are reunited after many years of not seeing each other since high school. Vint and Naomi abruptley plan to get married, and have the wedding in Thelma's house. Naomi and Vint plan to move to Arizona, until Naomi looses all her money in the scam. Story The family is sitting down to have a "pleasant" meal. Naomi comes over to tell the family that she has sold her home and plans to move. She is happy about the five grand she will be getting, which she says she plans to live on for the rest of her life. Mama judges how she plans to do this. But Vint offers to take Naomi out to celebrate. They get home at two in the morning. Mama hears them, and Vint hides Naomi from her. After Mama goes up to bed again, Naomi asks how he can stand living with her. He tells her it is just temporary, but does complain about how controlling Mama is. He tells Naomi how Mama tried to throw away his collection of 25 years of TV Guides. Naomi asks about the covers of Mr. Ed, and Vint takes her downstairs to show her. After a conversation they have, Vint and Naomi end up sleeping together. The next morning, Mama and Fran are in the kitchen, and Mama catches Naomi sneaking out. Mama yells at Vint about this and tells her that he is forbidden to see Naomi. Vint tells Mama nothing can stop him. But later at the Bigger Jigger, Vint tells Naomi he can't see her anymore. Naomi figures it is for the best, since she is moving. But she tells Vint where she is moving depends on him. She has heard of a man in Arizona who needs a husband and wife to run a trailer park and asks Vint about it. He is unsure at first, but asks Naomi to marry him, and she says she will. Vint comes home and tells his kids that he is going to marry Naomi. Sonja is indifferent at first, but Buzz tells him that if he loves Naomi, to go for it. Vint tells his kids what his plans are as Mama and Fran get back from shopping. Vint tries to tell Mama, but at the mention of Naomi's name, Mama starts yelling. Naomi enters, very happy. Mama tells Vint to end his cheap affair with the "tramp," and Vint tells Mama it is no cheap affair, and they are going to get married. Naomi is tired of Mama putting both of them down and tells Mama off. After things calm down a bit, they tell their plan, and Fran finds everything all right. She asks them where they plan to have the wedding, and they just say they'll head to the courthouse on their way out of town. Mama is also upset about this because she has never been to one of her children's weddings. She tells them they will get married there. When Naomi and Vint leave, Mama realizes what she just did and regrets it. Notes * Shown as the 5th episode in syndication. Category:Mama's Family episodes